Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Stand Concepts
by whatever i'm depressed
Summary: This is a compilation of Stand Ideas i thought up on a whim. Hope you enjoy! I am Jojo noob so some stands might be way too overpowered for their own good.
1. Back In Black

**JOJO-STAND**

**Name :- Back in Black **

**Namesake:- AC/DC Song- Back in Black**

**Appearance:-**

The stand appears as a masked hooded figure dressed in jet black. The mask has ornamental markings on it, depicting the Sun, Moon and several Stars. There is also a central third eye which is purple in colour. The mask is crimson red.

**Abilities:-**

**Darkness :- **Gives the stand the ability to control Dark Matter and Dark Energy.

Once the stand coats the user, itself or any other weapon or object in a layer of dark matter, they become completely undetectable. There is no heat signature, not even the movement of air molecules caused by the covered object moving can be detected.

The stand can use the Dark matter and mould it to form laser beams and tiny blades which with enough focus, can cut at the cellular level, bypassing nearly all forms of defence and being sharp enough to easily cut through steel. It can also be used to form large blades about the size of an average knife, in rapid succession which can barely crack rock. The blades can become heat-seeking but there can be only five active heat-seeking blades at a time. This attack is called 'Heatseeker'.

It can also focus enough dark energy or dark matter in a small enough of an area to create a Kugelblitz( Black Hole made out of energy instead of matter). It behaves similarly to the properties of the voids created by Tusk Act 2 and can be used by the user to teleport through, just like the ability of Tusk Act 3. This ability is called 'Big Balls'.

The stand can also use Dark energy to form lightning bolts which cause the target to suffer from massive concussions and if they are too weak, fall into a coma. The attack is called 'High Voltage' while the state of the damaged target is called 'Thunderstruck'. The stand can also energize the ground to cause severe Earthquakes. This attack is know 'Shook All Night!'. The user can also use this force to jump or leap grat distances. The stand can energize itself or the user to increase any of their abilities by a large amount. Only one limb can be energized constantly, while two limbs can be energized for 1 hour. While energized all of the stand other stand stats are weakened. The stand can use Dark energy to create explosions and implosion which are a quarter the strength of an average nuclear bomb. This ability is called 'TNT'.

The stand can create just about any object and has complete control over it. This includes its temperature, volume and mass. The object can be further modified after creation. The objects dissipate after they are 1 km away from the user. This abilty allows the user to create clones which are exceptions to the previous rule and can use their stands separately. This clone-creation is referred to as 'Who made Who.' This ability cannot create life, except for the afformentioned clones.

The stand can create small bursts under the user feet to allow them to fly. This ability is called 'It's a Long way to the Top'.

The stand can use three types of Dark Matter which vary in Kinetic Energy and Temperature, with Cold Dark Matter being at Absolute Zero and the speed of a tortoise, Warm Dark Matter is at the temperature of boiling water(100ºC) and the spped of a professional athelete and Hot Dark Matter which is at the temperature of the core of the Sun and travels at the speed of light.

The stand can use its Dark energy to expand anything including metaphysical things such as memories. Expanding someone will expand their body in equal proportion or only one part. This can be used expand someone's heart so that it is pierced by a rib. Expanding memories can make a person forget what happend previously, giving the user essentially worse memory erasure. If the user dies, the stand will expand the universe until it is destroyed and a new universe is created where slightly different events will occur. This loop will continue until the user survives. The stand can also bring back someone else by surging Dark energy through them. This can be abused by clones to revive the original.

The stand can also wrap around the user to make them nearly invulnerable.

**Stats:-**

**Destructive Power****-** **A** (Can break steel with ease)

**Speed****-** **D** (Almost stationary)

**Range****\- A **(Blades can go as far as 100 m)

**Durability****-** **A** ( Slightly less hard than Carbon Nano-tubes)

**Precision****-** **A** ( Cellular levels of precision)

**Development Potential****-** **E** ( Already completely developed)


	2. Oops I Did It Again

Name: Oops! ... I Did It Again

Ability: It has to ability of 'Infinite multiplication and division'. It can magnify an action to any measure it pleases such as increasing the friction of a floor and trapping everyone on that floor. It could also multiply the rate of metabolism in someone so that the food in someone's body is completely used up, causing them to starve. It could also multiply the speed of time and the space between objects to as much as it pleases, accelerating the heat death or causing the heat death of the universe respectively. It could multiply the force of a punch causing the target to be atomised.

Stats:-

Destructive Power – Infinite (Can easily destroy the universe and increase the force of a punch to infinity)

Speed- Infinite (Can divide the space between itself and the destination to almost nothing and can multiply its combat speed to infinity)

Durability- Infinite (Can multiply its resilience to infinity)

Precision- Infinite (Can multiply its eyesight to be as powerful as required)

Developmental Potential- None


	3. Unnamed

Name- (Can't think of one)

Ability- It has the ability of 'Compound Reality'.

The user has the ability to create an infinite number of realities at one, which co-exist at the same time. The user can select the one most beneficial to them and plan accordingly. This ability allows the user to see into the future and is invulnerable while observing other realities. The stand itself has a corporeal form, which is as strong as Crazy Diamond.

Stats:-

Destructive Power- A

Speed- D (Technically irrelevant as it will always choose a reality where it dodges the attack, and where it reaches the destination.)

Range- D (Technically irrelevant as it will never choose a reality where the target is out of range)

Durability- E (Technically Infinite as it will never choose a reality where it was hit)

Precision- Infinite (Will never choose a reality where it misses)

Developmental Potential- B


	4. Symphony

It's called 'Symphony' and has 3 acts

Act 1:-

Appears as a small mechanical organism on the user's shoulders wearing clothing similar to ones worn by males during Victorian era Europe. Similar to Beethoven's clothing.

Ability:- Allows the user to mark objects with a high note or low note, high note causes objects to get their best qualities magnified and worst qualities lessened while low note objects get their good qualities worsened while their bad qualities become even worse. Only one object can be marked at a time.

Act 2:-

Massively grows in size and becomes the size of a child. Head morphs into the shape of a monitor, which alternates between showing songs by famous composers.

Ability:- Allows user to mark multiple objects and a middle note is unlocked which makes certain

qualities better and other qualities are worse, due to their being only certain qualities magnified or worsened the amount by which they are magnified or worsened is far higher.

Act 3 (Requiem version if u think it is too strong):-

Grows to the size of an adult, outfit becomes blue in colour with golden accents, gets white gloves and gets an incredibly sharp baton used by music conductors to attack with, gets the ability to speak and has a completely different conscience from its user and will normally sing songs.

Ability:-Unlocks 'Pitch', which controls how much qualities are worsened or magnified. (for example worsen your heart until it cannot pump blood),

Unlocks Harmonics which upon magnifying or worsening similar or the exact same quality of 10 objects in a 5 meter radius can add new qualities to those objects.

Also unlocks 'Perfect Fifth' which allows the has the same requirements as Harmonics except the range is 1 meter, if the exact same quality of all objects was improved then that quality becomes infinity and if the exact same quality was worsened then that quality become null or zero. (Not sure on Harmonics and Perfect Fifth may be too OP or too many abilities for one stand)

Stand Stats:-

Power: - D (Act 1), C (Act 2), A (Act 3)

Speed: - C (Act 1), C (Act 2), A (Act 3)

Range- B[Act 1 and 2(Can mark anything in the user's sight)] , Infinite (B if you are talking about how far Act 3 can attack, Can mark anything the user thinks of)

Durability: - A (All acts)

Precision: - B (All acts)

Development Potential: - A (Act 1), C (Act 2). E (Act 3)


End file.
